supernanny_music_chartsfandomcom-20200213-history
John Jamie
John Jamie (born 1991) created a Canadian music industry personal favorites chart issued weekly since the week ending April 3, 2010. The chart contains 60 positions. List of number-one singles */2011 number-one singles/ */2012 number-one singles/ */2013 number-one singles/ List of charting singles */2011 charting singles/ */2012 charting singles/ */2013 charting singles/ Multiple weekly charts Month-end, Season-end, Year-end, and Occupation-end charts are a cumulative measure of a single's performance based upon the charts during any given chart month, season, year, or occupational year. The "chart season" in Winter runs from the first chart episode dated after December 20 in the first year to the final chart episode dated before March 21 in the second year, in Spring, from the first chart episode dated after March 20 to the final chart episode dated before June 20, and so on. So the chart season in Summer would terminate on September 21 until June 21 the next year, and the chart season in Autumn would end on December 21 until September 21 the next year. The occupation chart was announced on April 2012, and is based on a single's performance between two years (the first charting episode after June 30 the first year, the final charting episode before July 1 the second year.) John Jamie would use the word "occupation" describing that most occupational years start on July 1 the first year and June 30 the second year. Non-english charting singles Viewers can notice some non-english charting singles, such as Severina Vučković's "Dobrodošao u klub", which is Croatian, debuted at number 35 for the chart dated April 6, 2013, as various number-one singles kept it from reaching number one. On its third week, it broke into the top ten, and later managed to be the #1 single of the year, despite not hitting the #1 spot. The first non-english single ever to top the chart was Amandine Bourgeois' "L'Enfer Et Moi", which is French, and spent six straight weeks atop the chart starting on the chart dated July 20, 2013. Bourgeois dethroned Avril Lavigne's "Here's To Never Growing Up" (five weeks) and was dethroned by Katy Perry's "Roar" (two non-consecutive weeks). OKSI's Новогодняя debuted at number thirty-one on the chart dated January 5, 2013. The following week, the song fell to number forty-one. However, its peak position is higher than thirty-one. The song is still charting for he week ending September 14, 2013. Voting request chart John Jamie made a voting chart starting 2011 called "John Jamie's Voting Request Chart". So far, there are a total of 6 seasons. A seventh season will be released this Autumn. Instant Charting John Jamie finishes a charting year (from 1958 to 2010), taking him two weeks to finish it. The series started in 2011, where John Jamie provides "Instant Charting". After Jamie starts a year, two weeks later, Jamie finishes a year. How it works: *Day 1-12: Ordered monthly charts and weekly charts (Example: Working on April for Day 4.) *Day 13: Season-end charts *Day 14: Year-end chart *Day 15 (possible): Occupation-end chart *Day 16 (possible): Decade-end chart Charting achievements and awards Hall of fame Hall of shame Trivia *Despite John Jamie being from Canada, so far, only four songs by Canadian artists were #1 singles. These singles consist of "Wish You Were Here" by Avril Lavigne, "F**kin' Problems" by A$AP Rocky featuring Drake, 2 Chainz, and Kendrick Lamar, "Love Me", by Lil Wayne, Drake, and Future, and "Here's To Never Growing Up" by Avril Lavigne, topping the chart for one, three, nine, and five consecutive weeks respectively. *Even though Xandra Riley and Ocay Sitconfiver have "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen in their worst lists in "Metacritic features" in Summer 2013, in John Jamie's chart, the song peaked at #2.